Mene Mene Tekel uPharsin
by TarisianDreams
Summary: Tarsus IV, Reaper!Bones, kid!Kirk, kid!Riley, Kodos, Winona, Sam, April; This is a fusion verse and a supers!AU based on RP. What happens when a fungus and c24 lock horns? "Dogs and Cats, Living together!" -quite possibly.
1. A Season and a Purpose

מנא ,מנא, תקל, ופרסין** Mene Mene Tekel u-Pharsin**

_The Writing on the Wall_

"It has been counted and counted, weighed and divided."

_How we deal with death is at least as important as how we deal with life._ _-James Kirk_

_In this galaxy, there's a mathematical probability of three million Earth-type planets. __And in all of the universe, three million million galaxies like this. __And in all of that... and perhaps more, only one of each of us. - Leonard McCoy_

It started, simply enough, with a miraculous soil treatment to the alien ground Tarsus provided its new colonists. It wasn't simply that the soil wasn't fit chemically to take non-Tarsean agriculture, but there was a native virus that decidedly did not like sharing their turf with anything off-planet. The treatment didn't wipe out the virus, since they were necessary for the native wildlife to continue. However, it did allow the virus to treat Terran, Vulcan, and Andorian crops as Tarsean, which was enough for the two-thousand settlers who came to Tarsus, fifteen years prior.

And it wasn't the mutagen, which was later said to have brought such a blight that not even stasis-sealed foods were saved from the ravenous virus, to have caused many of the old and young to grow ill and die from malnutrition. It became the devastating warning which Kodos had claimed for his reason to kill half of the population he had sworn himself to protect as governor. But his claim was unsubstantiated and he knew better than most that it was.

_Earth Date 2246, August 2nd, Two Months prior to The Tarsus IV Massacre._

"Jimmy, put your coat back. I know you heard that it's winter where we're going, but the place runs hotter than Iowa. Bring a long-sleeved shirt. If there's a chill, we'll just layer."

"Okay, okay. I know, I know!" Jim Kirk huffed a sigh and tossed a cigarette lighter into the bag and a shirt on top of it. He didn't smoke, but his dad had, before tobacco was banned. Before George Kirk, Sr. got himself killed in action to save everyone but himself. Jimmy found himself pausing one moment, smiling. Or smirking? Before he shook his head out of reverie.

So 'Uncle Frank' (or 'Joe Blob' as Sam had liked to call him) had finally crossed the line. It was worth losing his dad's classic Corvette. It was worth getting smacked so hard Jimmy swore he'd lost teeth. It was worth it, because the idiot had hit James T. Kirk in front of his arresting officer. The _Amarant_ was in the sector and came home early because of the incident. That it affected her ship had upset Winona nearly as much as finding her younger son in jail and abused by her second husband. They had only contracted their marriage for three years, but she'd never actually seen the abuse. It happened while she was off-world, and the man had sweet-talked her into thinking the boys had made it up for attention. But Sam took all the blows. That is, until Jimmy drove their dad's convertible over the cliff of the quarry.

Jimmy didn't know if he'd ever forgive Winona for leaving him with the madman. Sam didn't know if he'd ever forgive either of his parents for leaving him with his grandparents in the first place, or himself for leaving home when he had. Jimmy very well could have died that day. Uncle Frank had driven them both to the brink and when Sam took flight, Jim stayed and fought the only way he could. It made Sam a bit jealous, a bit thankful, and very concerned. When he came back, he yelled at his younger brother, _You're gonna get yourself killed one day, doing that!_

_Better to die free than live under thumb. _Jim had to wonder, though, what it'd be like, living off-world. Starships didn't allow children. He'd been a bit of a surprise to the crew of the _Kelvin_. A deep-space survey vessel wasn't exactly the prime environment for a pregnant mother, but it'd another year before they'd be back on Earth. His parents had wanted so much for him to be born on their home-planet, that Winona took medication to stave off the birth until they were on solid ground. The Romulan ship that appeared out of nowhere changed everything.

"Jimmy!"

"COMING! Sheesh!" The young teen slammed his suitcase shut and dragged it behind him. With some help from Sam, Jimmy and his brother loaded up the transport and frowned as the robot officer climbed off his hovercycle. "Oh, man... Not him again."

"Whad'you do, Jimmy?" Sam furrowed his brows. The black-clad robot approached them, and Jimmy brought up his hands in a defensive posture.

"Whatever it is, Officer? I didn't mean it." The bot just folded his arms and stared back. "Honest...?" Nothing. "...Um... No hard feelings?" Jim gave his best grin, his brows raising at the same time.

Winona came down from the house, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "Jimmy, the police said that you could go off-world so long as you were under supervision. They sent traffic officer Grimm to do that."

"Why can't _you_ just watch me?"

"Because I have duties on board ship and when we get to Tarsus."

"Okay, so why can't one of your Starfleet buddies watch me?"

"Because they have duties, too." Jim kicked at the dirt and furrowed his brows.

"This is bullshit!"

And for the first time since the bot addressed him during arrest, he-it-thing spoke again, "_You must desist from delinquent behavior, immediately. Failure to do so will be met with additional time allotted to your parole_."

"OH COME ON!" Jimmy threw his hands open wide, anger clearly present on his features.

"_One hour has now been added to your parole._" Jim grated his teeth and turned around, sliding into the back seat and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Lads, come in for supper 'fore it gets cold!" Siobhan Riley had just about had it with the food rations that the grocery was giving them. She'd been thankful for caring for her own garden, out of which, the herbs and vegetables improved the taste of the tinned and packed food.

"Aye, Mam!" came the unison holler of William and Kevin Riley. The younger of the two fetched his hat off his head and tossed it onto the hat rack before running to catch up to his older brother, as their mother reminded them to wash up first.

"S'terrible, that blight up in Commonwealth. Hope it doesn't reach down here a'tall." Thomas Riley grunted an affirmative as he graded papers at the table. "Now, Thomas. I know you have stacks and piles of homework t'be grading, but we agreed we-"

"-would put aside everything for family supper. I know, love. Last one, I promise."

"Keavy, where are your brothers? Make sure they're not into any tomfoolery, now, sweet. And go wash up, again. What did I tell you about playing with Measels just before supper?"

"If you play with an animal, you haveta wash-up all over again. Aye, Mam~..." The youngest of three put down the mongrel pup in her arms and nearly ran into her brothers on her way back to the washroom. William caught her and set her on her feet. "I gotta wash up~." Keavy ran past them both as her brothers went to help their mother set the table.

"Thomas." The Irishman looked up over his glasses. His lovely wife, despite having kept baby weight from their children, was none-the-less quite the imposing figure when she needed to be. She said nothing, just raised her brows until double-yous lined her forehead. Thomas cleared his throat and placed the stacks of plas-film neatly into a briefcase, clicking it shut just as the boys finished setting the table. He smiled at her and she sighed and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"They work you too hard, dear."

Thomas folded his glasses and stored them in his shirt pocket. "They let me come home, have dinner with my family. I can't very well complain, love." They kissed and Mother Riley sat down before their family prayer. When it was done, they crossed themselves and began serving their meal.

* * *

"Governor, here's the report from _Einsof_ station. The Sephirot project is nearly finished and they hope to begin testing later this week." The red-haired politician took the PADD from his subordinate and browsed through the findings.

"Thank you, Yevgeny. Was there anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Alright then. Carry on."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Kodos allowed his eyes to weigh down on the man a bit longer than the other would have liked. _Typical Starfleet sheep._ Heels clicked against tile as Kodos walked from one room in the governor's mansion to another. He took a seat and asked his secretary to patch him in to Erona Seville, his connection to The Program back on Taris VI.

"Sydney."

"Hello, Erona. Good to see your lovely face, my dear."

"You flatter me. What can I do for you?"

"It seems the antiviral suppressant isn't working on some crops in Commonwealth. My directors tell me that the native virus _Anxenoten_ has mutated and no longer reads off-world plants as benign."

"How about native plants?"

"Good as always, but most people won't eat Tarsean food. The majority of it has a poisonous effect that takes years of building up an immunity. Nearly three-fourths of our colonists have settled within five years and haven't bothered with the local cuisine."

"Can the poison be removed?"

Kodos shook his head. "No. Not without losing the nutritional value as well. What's more, it seems that the poison is what the virus was using to determine if the species was native or not. We managed to trick the virus originally, but now..."

"I know. Is there any way the outbreak of this new strain can be contained?"

"I've already seen to that, but it's highly unlikely to work. The moment a good wind comes in, or a storm..."

"What about a transport with new foods?"

"The virus has eaten through stores of food, in Commonwealth. Tins, jars, stasis boxes. It doesn't seem to matter. Within moments of being opened, the food spoils, becoming unfit for consumption. The only thing that does seem to work is cooking the food with Tarsean herbs and vegetables."

"And that only serves to poison the people eating it."

"Correct."

"Is there no antidote to the poison?"

"Erona, we've been working on an antitoxin since before the colony was first settled."

The diplomat on screen gave a flourish of her hand and offered, "Governor, might I suggest that the colonists should relocate to Tarsus III until such time as this crisis is averted?"

Kodos smiled wanly. "That sounds reasonable on paper, doesn't it? Except that our relations with Tarsus III aren't stellar. The Premier won't even meet to speak with me. Scoffs and calls me an elitist and a eugenicist. Plus, now, they're worried that the blight would carry over to their world. I can't say as I blame them, for that reason." This seemed to disappoint his Tarisian friend, who certainly hoped to help in some fashion.

"No one envies your position, Governor. I'll see what connections I can make here and we'll send a transport."

"No offense, Erona, but your fastest ship would arrive here in four months. I doubt we could wait that long." The woman's face fell as realization sunk in.

"I didn't realize the situation was that bad." Kodos gripped the side of his monitor and slid back into his seat.

"Please don't let on that it is. If word should get back to anyone here, there'd be mass chaos." Erona Seville gave a curt nod.

"...Of course, Governor."

* * *

I have no idea how long this story is going to run, but I wanted to show a few different sides to the same situation. I hope it's easy to follow. I'm not used to writing for an audience outside small circles. Please bare with me and I'll do my best to learn from the constructive criticism. Thanks!

-TD

P.S. Tossed in some Easter eggs. See if you can crack them open!


	2. Under Heaven

_Not everything that counts can be counted, and not everything that can be counted counts. - Albert Einstein_

_Captains log. Earth Date 2246, 4th of August. After our reroute to Earth to take care of a personal matter for our Science officer, Winona Kirk, we are now underway—bearing to the Tarsus system, where we will be leaving a science team to assist the Tarsean colonists in ascertaining a viral outbreak for their crops in one fourth of their settlement. Science Officer Lieutenant Kirk will be heading the team for an indeterminate amount of time. The _USS Tiberius_ had left their own team, which are to be relieved when we arrive. We are then to escort the Science team from Tiberius to Starbase 74, where they will finish their assignment until _ Tiberius_ comes by to pick them up. _- _Captain Marlena Carter, USS Amarant_

"Sir, the Premier of Tarsus III is hailing us," noted the doe-eyed brunette working the Communications console.

Marlena Carter unfolded her arms and rose from the captain's chair. "...Tarsus III. Well, that's unexpected. Patch him through, Cerina." The viewscreen switched from lines of stars to a flickering feed of a rugged but sharp looking man.

"_Amarant_? Are you there?" The premier turned behind himself and gestured for his side to boost. Carter signaled for Lieutenant Cerina to do the same. The feed stabilized and the premier caught himself peering into the comm-cam.

"Premier Sheridan, this is Marlena Carter, captain of the starship _Amarant_. Is there something I can help you with?"

"A woman captain. How very interesting." Captain Carter smiled, not letting the smirk within show in any way. She merely raised her brows, awaiting an answer from the politician. "Ah, yes. Sorry. As you know, Tarsus III is a stable, settled colony, thanks to the recent geosciences weather grid installed by the Federation." Carter nodded, waiting. She measured the body language the premier gave off. He was obviously bothered by something that he wasn't quite willing to share. "We understand that you are making a trip to our neighboring colony, Tarsus IV."

"That is a correct assumption, Premier—As I understand it, your relations with your neighbors falls in line with the old saying 'Good fences make good neighbors.' Am I correct?"

The premier gave a wan smile. "Yes, I'm afraid you are. Actually... this is about Tarsus IV—The reason I've requested a discussion with you. I'd like to meet with you, before you make your appearance to Governor Kodos." Captain Carter raised a brow, intrigued by the hidden motives, which could be many.

"I'll consider your offer, Premier Sheridan. I'd like to make a counter-offer. Perhaps whatever issues you have with the Tarsus IV colony could be negotiated on neutral turf? The _Amarant_ is a science vessel, but we do have facilities that could be put to good use." She wasn't very surprised when the premier frowned at the idea. Still, he wasn't boiling mad, so some progress could be made.

"I would prefer we meet in person for an initial discussion, prior to any inquiries with Governor Kodos, regarding talks, Captain."

"Well, it will be a good few days before we arrive, Mister Premier. I'll let you know as soon as I make a decision."

"A—Thank you, Captain."

"Take care, Mister Premier." The transmission cut off and the pilot, Commander Dante, swiveled around to face his commanding officer.

"That was pretty weird." Marlena Carter allowed herself a smile as she came around and patted her first officer on the shoulder.

"Dante... There's weird and then there's politics. That was a bit of both. I'm a bit tempted to contact Governor Kodos and see if he's been sending foxes into the hen house next door..."

Dante canted his head and hummed, "But not just yet, Captain?" Marlena scrutinized the starfield on the viewscreen, before turning to Cerina and answering her first officer's question at the same time.

"Not just yet. Lieutenant, contact _Tiberius_ and patch in Captain Sterling to my chambers, secure channel. I want to know how their little visit to the Tarsean system went."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

It took James T. Kirk little more than forty minutes while first aboard the _Amarant_ to locate the places that passed for fun. Well, at least, the places that wouldn't rack up time on his parole. He grew very annoyed with the bot, which to him was little more than a glorified suit of armor. Currently, he was playing one on one basketball with his brother, Sam, in the little space the ship called a gymnasium. As ever, Officer Grimm stood vigilant and deftly caught an incoming basketball. The boys caught their breath and taunted him to play, but he didn't move a muscle. Or gyro. Or whatever it was within his mesh and plate casing. "What, were you not programmed to play basketball? Huh? Come on! You gotta be able to do more than just stand there looking like robo-ninja."

"And a bad robo-ninja, too. Out in plain sight, like that. Won't do, will it Sam?"

"Nope." Jimmy swore, when the next taunt earned them the deflation of the ball as robojerk squeezed it in his hand. "Wha'dyou do THAT for? Omigod... Mom's gonna be pissed!"

"_Continuing to refer to this unit as anything but Grimm, Officer Grimm, or sir, will result in additional time allotted to your parole, James Tiberius Kirk._" With that, the robot tossed the fully inflated basketball back to Kirk, who caught it before he even realized it was alright. Sam gaped.

"He used some kinda holographic trick!"

Jimmy's mouth fell open, as well. "What an asshole!"

"_One hour has been added to your parole sentence._" Jimmy let out a stream of insults, but Sam clapped his hand over Jimmy's mouth before he racked up even more time.

* * *

_Slam_! The black and white football sailed far and at a sloped angle. The larger boy managed to knock it back before it went past the two goal sticks behind him. His two younger siblings were trying to keep the other from shooting a goal as Tarsean sun slowly grasped at the horizon. On the other side of the yard was the children's father, dressed in docker cut-offs and a polo shirt, as he guarded the other goal. The youngest, the girl named Keavy, finally stole the football away from her brother and kicked it to the other side of the field. They both sprinted to get the ball and Keavy fell down. Kevin stopped and went back to help her up and dusted her off. "You okay?" She nodded and tried to ignore the sting of her scrape as well as the tears in her eyes. "You gotta be more careful, Key~."

"...I know~..."

The Rileys continued their ball game in the park, while Siobhan looked after the grill. She had injured her ankle once upon a time and it never quite healed the way it should have, so she couldn't play with the children the way their father could. And he got so little time with them, anyway. She wanted to make sure they had plenty of happy memories to share with her grandchildren. ...Well, she could hope. From three, at least one might settle down, right?

At one point, the game all but disintegrated, as William carried the squealing Keavy upside down over his shoulder and ever-protective Kevin went up to hit on his older brother's arm to let her go. "She likes it, Kevin! Lay off!" The three continued to rough-house and play while their father came back and sunk down onto the picnic table. Siobhan frowned and shifted her jaw to one side.

"Your heart?"

Thomas gave a slim smile, knowing he was about to get a lecture from his wife. "Forgot to take my pill." He was right.

"Thomas Edison Riley. What am I going to do with you? And playing with your kids on a bad heart! Are you trying to make my hair turn white, because I swear if you are—"

The Irishman held up his hands, gesturing his wife to lower her voice and calm down. "Relax, dearest. ...I have them with me. I'll take my dose right now." Siobhan crossed her arms, the grill spatula resembling a weapon as she waited to see that Thomas did in fact take his medication.

"...swear. A wrinkle and a silver hair, every day with you, Thomas..."

"And here I thought it was every night." He smiled and she swat the air at him, scoffing and ignoring her own blush.

Keavy balanced the soccer ball on her head. "...Like this?"

William and Kevin gave their little sister pointers. "Yeah. Now, catch it on th'back of your neck... Dip your head more." The ball fell and Keavy sighed with a pout.

"I'll never learn a trick..." Kevin frowned, not liking the way Keavy was getting upset.

"Well, not with that attitude... Keavy, 'member I couldn't do that trick all last year. I finally got it. And now, I can bounce the ball a few times on my head, too. Couldn't do that for ages. You gotta practice."

"I dun' wanna no more~..." The little girl left her brothers and came running back, crawling up into her fathers' arms.

"What's wrong, child?" Thomas pet at his daughter and caught her tears with his handkerchief.

"Kebin and Willyum can do all these football tricks an' I can't..."

"But, Key... you can climb faster than your brothers, and you couldn't last fall." She smiled at that. "And you still outrun Kevin, even when he's a whole two years older than you and has longer legs." Keavy smiled a bit more. "If you want to do tricks, you have to practice. But only if you want to."

"I dunno~."

"That's alright, too. Now, fetch your brothers. Your Mam's dancing around the grill, so dinner's probably ready. Almost." Keavy smiled and kissed her father's cheek before running off to get William and Kevin Riley, as they continued to play with their football.

* * *

So, now that I have Chapter 2 up, I hope you all are enjoying the read. The pace isn't very fast, but I wanted to have a bit of a 'false lull' for the Rileys as well as on board the _Amarant_, and Captain Carter does seem to have her interest piqued at the goings on (or lack thereof) between Tarsus III and IV. I wonder what Sterling's going to tell her? No, really, I do. Haven't thought it all through yet. :D

I've decided to throw in some more homage Easter eggs into the crew names of the Amarant. I'd be glad to give credit to those who guess correctly. :)

As always, thanks for reading!

-TD


	3. A Time to Be Born

_Even at our birth, death does but stand aside a little. _

_And every day he looks towards us and muses somewhat to himself whether that day or the next he will draw nigh. -__Sir Francis Bacon_

___..._

During the time it took to get to Tarsus, Jimmy Kirk had decided that his parents must have been insane to join the fleet. Being on ship was boring. There was nothing to do but go to the mess hall and the gymnasium. In a moment of frustration, the boy said as much to his mother, after her long day at work.

"Sure, there's not much to do for someone your age, Jim. But if you ask around, you might get another view of how things go on board ship. Why don't you come with me on my next shift, and you can see for yourself. You too, George."

The older Kirk boy shrugged at Winona, and Jimmy sighed, mumbling that it would be something different, for a change. He glanced back at Grimm and whispered hurriedly, "Does _he_ have to come?"

"Yes. I told you, it's the stipulation for your parole. Otherwise, I'd have to leave you back home, in the care of strangers." And for Winona, that simply wasn't an option. Jimmy pursed his lips and stared holes through the table. His mother reached out to take his hand, but he quickly fetched it away from her. "Jimmy…"

"I'm gonna go do my homework." Or what passed as homework. Jimmy was currently studying his ass off in order to test out of high school altogether. It was his thinking, that if he could manage enough high marks, then he could get a decent job and maybe high tail it. Or, that'd been Jimmy Kirk's plan, before he found out that Uncle Frank was selling his dad's Corvette. Before the joyride and a cliffhanging experience he hadn't counted on.

Well, at least Frank was out of their lives and they weren't stuck in Iowa anymore. Jim threw himself into his studies. When he was learning, he felt a little better about himself, that he didn't have the eyes of the world weighing on his back, telling him what to do, or pinning him down with the boot of humanity. When he was enveloped by the minds of Einstein, Hawking, and Cochrane, Jimmy Kirk felt a bit more like a man, and not the boy he'd been, beaten and told of his worthlessness by the low-life scum Frank was.

As he was working on things, Jimmy glanced up at the automaton in black and groaned. "What do you want... _sir_?" He rolled the word in his mouth like a curse , his eyes narrowed at the traffic cop turned parole officer.

"_It is within my capability to assist in teaching certain subjects_." Jim rolled his eyes. "_Careful, kid. You keep doing that, n' your face'll stick_." Jimmy blinked and looked up at the robot, leaning forward.

"What did you just say?"

"_It is within my capabi_-"

"No, after that!" The robot just stood there, silent, as it had no answer for the boy. Aggravated, Jimmy growled and smirked. "Fine." He shoved his PADD over to Officer Grimm, who sat down and looked over the boy's scores so far on his history class.

"_Your scores in this subject are lacking in comparison to other subjects. It is this unit's estimation that although you pay attention to the finer points of events, you lack the ability to order the events in line with the dates in which they happen and connect to one another_."

"Oh, yeah. I really needed help getting that pointed out to me." Jim leaned on his hand, smooshing half his face against it in the process.

"_There are several techniques which can assist in this particular delinquency_..."

* * *

"Prepare the subject."

Nurse Dara Wallace pressed a button, eliminating a stasis field from the medical bed. She placed a hypo-spray against the arm of a muscular man. "Neural-inhibitor given, doctor." The brunette looked up to the older man who came over, his white-plasticed attire making scrunched noises as he did so.

Doctor Phineas Griffith looked at the readouts above the bed and grunted in response. He took a sample of the man's DNA and then walked over to the slide he had already prepared. He added the sample from the man and ran his tricorder over the slide. "...It works..." He smiled at the nurse, who smiled in return and gave a thankful smile. "He's immune to the poison. ...If we can make an anti-toxin from his DNA sequencing and give it to the colonists, then we will be able to make it through this damnable blight!"

"Should we tell the director, doctor?" The older man shook his head and pursed his lips.

"We need more tests. We have to make sure. Despite what the others might say in secret, Tarsus IV isn't a science project, and neither are its colonists. No.. we need more samples." He glanced over at the subject and gave a sigh. "At rest, he is immune... so it would make sense he would be otherwise... Still."

"Doctor, you aren't considering waking up the subject? The director said..."

"Dara, we're running out of time. There are people's lives at stake. And this man, engineered or not... His life is at sake, as well." The doctor smiled at the bronze skin of the handsome man in the bio-bed. "Who knows.. History may remember him as the Savior of Tarsus IV." He turned to Nurse Wallace and instructed her to gather more samples for tests.

The man had known their medicine to have worn off. They had used it too often in gathering samples. Samples! Samples! How he hated the word. Being treated like a lab rat, like a mere vermin from the sewers. He was a prince of nations, mighty and worthy of his name! How he wished he could strangle the doctor and that annoying nurse of his! But _patience_. He had to have patience. The restraints to his legs were still in place and only a fourth of his strength had returned. Not strength enough, and certainly not when he had no idea how fast he could move. The hand at his side gripped a fist in frustration, then relaxed when he heard the doctor's movements.

Nurce Wallace gave a nod and turned toward the subject with the sampling device in hand. Closer, the patient thought. Just a little closer. He waited until he could smell the scent of her perfume on her wrist, when his hand latched around it and drew her near. He knocked the device from Dara Wallace's hand and turned her around as he sat up. Within a second, he had her in a hold that would allow him to snap her neck in an instant, if anyone dared cross him. "Don't move." Near-black eyes narrowed at the old doctor, "Who are you and where am I?"

Doctor Griffith held up his hands, "We're not going to hurt you..." That just seemed to aggravate the patient more.

"You should be more concerned about hurting her, right now." As if to make good on his word, the man flexed his fingers just enough that Dara Wallace whimpered and shook like a leaf against him. "Now, answer my questions. I am accustomed to answers given to me directly and without pause."

"I am Doctor Gri-"

"That is NOT what I asked. Who are you WITH? Who is your master, Doctor?" The scientist tensed and glanced to the door, pondering an escape route. "I would not think that way. You take a step in that direction, and she dies, Doctor."

"I am a scientist working for the Tarsus IV colony. We are at Einsof station, in orbit around Tarsus IV. We are researching a way to reverse the effects of a local toxin on the human body. Please... please, don't hurt Dara. She is a gifted woman with many years ahead in her young life."

"Much better. Now... Tell me how long it's been since the Botany Bay launched from Earth."

* * *

The scratch of a red pen sounded off the uneven surface of the paper Thomas Riley was currently checking. He paused to take off his glasses and rub the bridge of his nose, before setting them back on their perch. Though at times tiring, he found that the calm of checking student work at such a late hour was not without its comfort, a certain kind of zen. He chuckled a bit at a creative, if ineffective answer to one of the essay questions, then wrote a note underneath. The din of wheathoppers outside mixed with the ticking of the kitchen clock was temporarily broken when the back door opened.

"Masie's put away an' the hens are settled. Finally." William took off his cap and scratched at his face, before tossing the cap onto a hook on the wall.

Not even one step in, and Thomas spoke up, still grading work at the table, "Lad, your shoes. Or Mam'll have you. She'll have us both if you're late into bed."

William pursed his lips and quietly acquiesced. He took off his shoes and clapped the dirt from them beyond the back porch, where he set them to rest. "How far along are you?"

Thomas thumbed through the stack, "Oh... Not much longer. Go on, up with you." He hadn't quite finished the sentence when a sound not at all natural chirruped from Thomas Riley's briefcase.

Frowning, William watched his father eye the code on the pager fetched from the case. "What could the school want with you at this hour?"

Father and son locked gazes for a moment, before Thomas stood up. He put the stack of schoolwork in the briefcase and closed it up. "I need you to stay up, lad. Wait here. Don't answer the door." Thomas gave William a look of love, fear, and concern wrapped up into one. Not knowing what else to do, the teen gave a slow nod. "If I'm not back by morning, take your brother and sister and go to the hills. Your mam..."

William took a sharp intake of breath. "Da... You're not going to the school..."

Thomas gave his best Riley smile to his son, "I love you. All of you." With that, he took up the pager and pressed a button. Iridescent swirls of light encompassed his body, and within moments, Thomas Riley has disappeared, taken offworld onto a station that was slowly falling from orbit.

* * *

Edit: I've added a scene. It seems to be the best way to handle a necessary timeskip. Now that I've finally seen "Into Darkness," I'm confident to pick up where I left off. Thanks for waiting so very long! Sorry you had to wait, guys!

-TD

It's a bit of a short chapter. I hope no one minds, but it felt like a good stopping place. I'm going to write more, but I'm not sure whether to include it in this chapter or the next, so we'll just have to see. How do you like how the fic is going, so far? I'm certainly open to pointers and feedback.

When I'm more into the story, do you think I should include a character dossier or blurbs for various characters? Please let me know! Thanks!

More Easter egg names. Can you guess who/from what? Thanks again for reading!

-TD


	4. A Time to Die

_"It is the struggle itself that is most important. We must strive to be more than we are. It does not matter that we will not reach our ultimate goal. The effort itself yields its own reward." ― Gene Roddenberry_

_Death leaves a memory no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal." ― An Irish proverb found on a tombstone_

The sensation of something cold and wet shook the young man awake from his slumber. William Riley sat with a start and steadied himself in the kitchen chair. He looked down at the scruffy dog that was now licking his hand and standing up to lean soft paws into William's lap. Measels gave a growled bark. "Shh.." William calmed the dog down and stiffled a yawn. He hadn't meant to fall asleep during his vigil. It wasn't yet morning, however, so he couldn't have been out for too long... right?

The teenager straightened, and when he did, he got a terrible stab of worry in his gut. Sitting on the table before him was a case-not the briefcase his father had left-no, that was lying down a foot or so away. This case was more boxlike and... technological. On top of the case was a handwritten note, jotted down in a hurried script that William had trouble reading. There was, however, no mistaking its authorship as his father's. "...'Investigating a... top secret'... 'Worst fears...'"

"Wurst feeuhs?"

William spun around to find his little sister rubbing an eye and hugging a plush frog to her pajamas. His hand still gripping the note, William softly told Keavy, "Go wake Mam."

"I wanna milk..."

William placed the note down and gave Keavy a gentle hug, "Go wake Mam, while I get your milk together... okay, Keavy?" The young girl nodded and toddled up the stairs. The oldest son opened the case and stared down at the contents. Syringes and vials. "Da... What were you up to?" He shut the case and went to pour his sister a glass of milk, his mind grasping for the normalcy of the task and coming up short.

* * *

"As I was saying, Captain Carter. The Premier and I have a bit of bad blood between us, it's true. However, I am hoping you will be able to make him see reason. I do not wish my constituents to be alarmed, but at the same time, only fools would overlook other possible solutions to the situation. I am appreciative of your help to find a way to do away with this blight, I assure you. However, do not misunderstand me. The nature of this attack on our produce is not one that can be easily remedied." Kodos sipped his coffee and looked across the table to the Captain and her First Officer, Ltcmdr Dante.

Captain Carter scooped a bit of poached plethra egg from its shell. She contemplated the situation unfolding. It was not one to her liking, whatsoever. If the Premier was to be trusted, Kodos and those of Einsof station had been experimenting with eugenics and who knows what else. Still, the data on the blight was rather convincing and not to be taken lightly. The _Amarant_ was a small ship and would not be able to carry more than two dozen people in cramped circumstances. With Tarsus III blocked from entry, the closest system with a colony was a month away at the _Amarant's_ top speed. Dante shifted beside Carter, not one for the pleasantries of diplomacy. He was young and headstrong, but with enough experience under his belt, he'd prove to be a good captain in his own right, someday.

One of Kodos' secretaries apologized for interrupting the breakfast meeting and went to Kodos' side to whisper something of import to the governor. His brows furrowed and he looked up at the man, as in disbelief. The secretary gave a nod, then awaited an answer. Kodos seemed lost in thought, a moment, before giving a nod. Captain Carter glanced from their host to her first officer, who took in a deep worried breath. Dante wanted to know what had gotten the man's pants in such a twist. "Governor, is there something the matter?" But before Kodos could answer, the Amarant hailed its captain.

"Carter speaking, go ahead."

"_Captain, there's a bit of an emergency with _Einsof_ station, sir."_

"Go ahead. What's the emergency?"

"_It's losing orbit, Captain. None of the hails we've sent have been answered."_

"Understood. Prepare an away team. I'm sending Dante back to lead." Her first officer gave a nod and stepped away from everyone else in the room. "Carter out."

"Dante to _Amarant_. One to beam up." He gave his captain a knowing look as light shimmered about his body. Carter felt chills along her spine and she turned a heel to look at Kodos.

"I suppose this is what your secretary interrupted the meeting for."

"Partly," nodded Kodos in a very solemn tone.

Carter's brows shot up. "Partly?" She folded her arms, intent on getting the governor to be frank with her about just what was going on with Tarsus IV and _Einsof_. "I'm sending the best officers I have, in an attempt to save YOUR station, Governor. The one that has a bit of a rough and infamous reputation with your neighbors. You want to fill me in on what exactly _Einsof_ is hiding?"

"Scylla and Charybdis. Do you remember the old tale, Captain?" Carter frowned, not at ease with metaphors and old stories in such a tense moment. She nodded and grit her teeth. "Early this morning, the blight had been found in Forester. It has spread past Commonwealth and is now at the brink of swallowing our best fields. The only option available to us is a booster shot, so that we can eat the native produce. As I said before, it's poisonous unless you've built up an immunity over several years. The Premier has gone behind our backs and has called for a quarantine on all of Tarsus IV. If the Federation agrees to such terms, we are doomed to survive on Loqtous wheat and Plethra eggs."

"You mentioned a booster shot?" Kodos gave a slow nod and gripped the chair next to him, his back facing the captain of the Amarant. "Why are you hesitant to use it, Governor?" Carter took a step forward.

Kodos looked behind Carter with worried eyes. "It's untested. It could be unstable. We have no idea what the side effects may be. It was sent, just prior to the loss of communication with _Einsof_." Marlena Carter took steps forward.

"What in god's name do you have on that station, Kodos? Have I just sent my men into a deathtrap?"

"I'm afraid it's a possibility, Captain... But I hope for all our sakes that the answer is no."

"Where is the booster now?"

"I've had it sent off to be analyzed and reproduced for circulation." Carter shifted and glared at Kodos.

"For all we know, that booster shot might be the cause of Einsof's fall out of orbit."

"It's our only chance for survival, Captain.. Unless you can get the Premier to open the borders to Tarsus Three!" Their gazes held for a long time, before Marlena cowed her voice a couple of notches.

"Governor Kodos, I will send a team down to analyze the booster. Don't do anything rash. ...I'll also talk to the Premier and do my best to find a solution for your people that doesn't involve injections." Carter then gave him another hard look. "I want you to send everything you have on _Einsof_ station to the _Amarant_. If I have to send another officer to that station, so help me..."

"Understood, Captain. You have your duties. I have mine. Good day."

"Let's hope so. Carter to _Amarant_. One to beam up."

* * *

"And this one. It accesses the data feed from the sensor array..?" Jimmy peeked up at his mother, from her station on the bridge.

"That's right. And that one, there... What's that control for?" Winonna smiled at her son, seeing so much of her George in him.

"Extrapolation drone?" Jimmy wasn't sure. Winona winced and smiled more.

"Close. Remote recovery array." When Jimmy didn't clue in, his mother added, "It's a small tractor beam to bring in samples for when we're dealing with unique phenomena in gas clouds and the like."

"Oh." Well, that made sense, he supposed. Jimmy was about to ask if he could use the terminal when the bridge doors shifted. He noted the change in his mother's body language almost immediately as she stood at attention.

Kirk spoke up, "Captain on the bridge." Marlena Carter nodded to her Science officer and eyed the child on her bridge for a split moment. Kirk glanced from her captain to her son, "Sorry, sir. Jimmy..."

Carter waved it off. There were more important matters to attend to. "Kirk, I need you to assemble a team to examine a booster shot from _Einsof_. Kodos claims it will help his people, but I suspect there's something else amiss. Get to the bottom of it. If it's as he's claimed and you see it as viable for the populace..." Carter sighed heavily, "I trust your judgement, but let's make sure we keep to the books on this one." Starfleet had been on her ass-every captain's ass-since the Kelvin. At least they didn't have to deal with first contact, in this situation. Carter eyed the police drone assigned to Kirk's son. "I don't mind your son being here, but I don't trust that walking bucket of bolts."

"I function within allowed parameters, Captain."

"I'm sure you do. Off my bridge."

Jimmy groaned. He knew the rules that went along with that. Winona looked at her dejected son as he shuffled off behind his parole officer. "Sir... If I may?" Winona nodded to Jimmy, "My sons haven't been off world, before, as you know... Might they be able to tour the colony while we do our work?" Jimmy looked up with wide eyes.

Carter pursed her lips. Though there were some oddities to deal with regarding Tarsus IV, and some worrisome issues regarding the blight, she didn't see danger-not on the planet's surface, at any rate-enough to risk a boy. Certainly enough, if his mother seemed to approve. "Alright. But keep them out of trouble."

"Yes, sir," said Lieutenant Kirk and Officer Grimm, both. Kirk rolled her eyes at the drone and shooed Grimm and Jimmy off the bridge ahead of her.

"Damned things... never know when they might be recording something or accessing restricted files." Carter shifted. "Patch me through to Tarsus III." Time for her to put her best foot forward. Political figures were always a pain in the neck to deal with.

* * *

Dante stepped over the body of one of the _Einsof's_ doctors. The _Amarant's_ own doctor ran her tricorder over the body to gather readings. "His neck's been snapped, sir. Bruising correlates to a five-digit appendage. Time of death... one hour ago. ID comes up as... Phineas Griffith. Head medical..." Her eyes flashed to her commanding officer, "...engineer, sir."

Dante sneered at the last bit of data, "Engineering what, exactly?" He glanced to the damage done to the station. The power was flickering on and off. "We need to get this station into stable orbit. We need to secure it, as well. Phasers set to stun... for now." The security detail, which consisted of two crewmen, readied their weapons. "I wouldn't trust Kodos or people here near as I could throw them."

As one of the crewmen stepped over Griffith, the doctor's hand reached out and grabbed the ankle of the Starfleet crewman. Immediately, the crewman shot at the animated corpse. It took three shots at stun to put Griffith down. _Amarant's_ doctor injected a neural inhibitor into his neck.

"You okay, Stevens?" asked the lieutenant commander. The crewman gave a nod. Dante looked back to their medical officer. "I thought you said he was dead."

The doctor shook her head, and ran the tricorder over Griffith again, "He was... Is... His blood is filled with clots. He shouldn't be able to move at all. Something's been done to him, Commander."

"You don't say" Dante tapped his comm, "_Amarant_. Dante here."

"Put the Premier on hold, Cerina... Go ahead, Dante. Report."

"_We've got some Carnival-level craziness over here, Captain. We found the head medical engineer, Griffith. He's dead... except he's not. Doctor Jamison says something's been done to him. Doctor?_"

"_Captain, my tricorder is giving me some strange readings. The organs aren't functioning in any way. The blood is coagulated... This man should be dead, but on a cellular level, there's a sort of metamorphosis happening... He's changing... his DNA reads as human, but there's something new that's been introduced, perhaps a parasite. I need a lab to see if I can undo the damage... Or at least find out what's happened, here._"

"Dammit." Marlena Carter considered the situation. This parasite might be why the station's orbit had been compromised. "Dante, find a lab so Doctor Jamison can investitage what's happened to Doctor Griffith, then get that station aloft. Check in when you have the lab secure. I'll send Chief Watanabe to help you, in case their thrusters are fubared." As soon as the team's signal cut out, Carter looked to Cerina, "Get Kodos on the line."

The communications officer hesitated, "Aye sir... Captain, Premier Sheridan is still on hold."

"Don't remind me," was the darkened response. Captain Carter narrowed her eyes, "What the hell: Put them both on."

Cerina lifted both brows, "Aye, sir..."

* * *

Sam ducked down and whispered to his younger brother as they walked away from the small hole in the wall that counted as a spaceport. Officer Grimm followed at a short distance. Jimmy smiled at his brother and gave a nod. After some time walking, they entered a busy street. People were gathered up around stalls, buying as much food as they could get. Some stalls had long run out of stock. However, the street was busy, so the boys were happy to duck in and try to lose their chaperone. They turned a corner and ran along the alleyway, before hiding between two buildings. "Think we lost 'im?"

"Maybe," whispered Jimmy. The boys tried to keep their laughter quiet.

Along the market street, Grimm observed the populace without a word. By now, the boys had crept away a fair amount of distance. Grimm settled upon their location and sought them out. "James Tiberius Kirk, you have strayed from your pa-"

"Where have you been?!" cried Jimmy, interrupting the damned robot before he'd accrue more time on his parole. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"It is you who wandered away from the market."

"Looking for you! We got lost. Isn't that right, Sam?" Sam gave a nod.

Officer Grimm was quiet a moment, then stooped down, so he could be lens to eye. "This is not a game, kid. Things are worse than people are letting on. Stay close. Got it?"

Both Sam and Jimmy stared at the drone. The younger Kirk worried his brow, "What are you? Bots don't talk like that."

The drone nodded his head, "I'm here to watch out for you. No more games. I mean it. Don't wander off. Don't do anything stupid. Follow me."

Jimmy and Sam looked at each other. Sam squeezed Jimmy's shoulder. "We'd better do as he says, Jimmy." Jimmy Kirk glared at the drone, but nodded to his older brother.

"Yeah. Okay."

By the time they had walked to the market street, the bustling noise had already broken into chaotic shouts, as a riot had broken out during their absence. Grimm eyed the crowd for the cause, but decided it was best to skirt along the edges and get the boys back to the spaceport. "We're going back. It's not safe, here."

Sam whispered to his brother, "He's definitely different."

"Yeah. Not like any android I've ever seen. Somethin's up with this guy." But Sam was right, before... If things were going to shit, it'd be best to stay near the parole officer. Jimmy ran up to the drone's side. "Hey, Grimm. Uh... You have weapons to protect us, right? In case we need it?"

"I am equipped with adequate defense and apprehending utilities." Jimmy gave the bot a disgusted look, until it responded, "So, in other words, yes. Let's hope I don't have to use them." With that, Jimmy smiled. The two boys ducked down and the drone turned around at the sound of an explosion, behind them. "Good god." The drone had his arm out in a protective gesture, "Let's get you both to safety... and here that ain't." The drone paused, then gave a metallic sigh, "Sorry about this." Picking up either boy with an arm, the drone then took off in a run towards the spaceport. Soon enough, though, they were met by a police roadblock. The boys were set down and followed Grimm to the police detail.

"Identification, please."

Grimm passed over his ID, "Officer Grimm, Earth Police; Iowa district. I am parole guardian to this young man, James Tiberius Kirk. This other young man is his older brother, Samuel. We were given permission to tour the colony by Governor Kodos. There is currently a riot breaking out in the main part of town. Given the level of danger, it is imperative that I return these children to the _Amarant_."

The security officer eyed the ID and listened to the drone, until he replied, "Thank you, Officer Grimm. I'd like to allow you clearance through to the spaceport, but I have direct orders not to allow anyone entry. We're on lockdown. You'll have to stay inside Tarsus colony." Before Grimm or the boys could react to this news, the officer added, "We will do our best to keep your charge and his brother safe." Another officer was called over. "Take Officer Grimm and these boys to the Governor's mansion." He looked back to Grimm. "Governor Kodos invited you here. That's the safest place to keep you. One thing, though." Grimm waited in silence, "Last I heard, children aren't allowed on Starfleet vessels."

"That is correct. This is a special case. The boys' mother is an officer aboard the _Amarant_ and is currently working with your people on a solution to your blight."

With that news, the officer perked up a bit and glanced once more at the boys, who were by now, mixed with upset and curiosity... and more than a little suspicion. They looked back to the roadblock officer as they were escorted to a transport. Boarding the vehicle, Jimmy prodded the drone, "Is Mom at the mansion?"

"Unlikely. There is a research facility attached to the colony's school, where the blight has been studied. She is more likely to be at that location." Jimmy pouted at the news. "I am sending her a transmission informing her of our whereabouts. Do not worry, James T. Kirk."

Jimmy slammed back against his seat, then watched his brother peer out the window as they drove past the riots. Sam gripped the edges of the window, "All that, over food..." After a moment, Sam tore away from the window and sank into his seat.

"What happened? What is it?" Jimmy pestered his brother's arm. Sam shook his head, not answering. "What did you see, Sam?"

"Leave him alone, son," said Officer Grimm. Jimmy looked at the drone a moment, then at Sam. Finally, Jimmy just sat in silence, himself.

* * *

_Thok_! The meat cleaver cut the head of the chicken clear off. Within a matter of moments, Mother Riley had skinned and cut the chicken into pieces and added it to a large stew pot on the stove, along with the rest of the chicken meat. "How are the eggs coming, Kevin?" She wiped her brow with a face cloth.

Kevin Riley replied from outside, "Almost done, Mam." They had the other large pot out in the back on a pit fire, boiling the large plethra eggs.

"We don't have time for this," complained William. Keavy smiled at him from behind their mother's skirts. He looked up at Siobhan, "No word from Da. This note... That case... Mam, we need to leave."

"I am not sending my children up into the hills without something to eat. And there are the neighbors to consider." William looked at his mother.

"You're not coming?"

Siobhan tapped her wooden spoon along the edge of the pot and settled it on its holder. She came over to her oldest son and cupped his cheek. "With my ankle? I'd hold you back, dear. ...Besides, someone has to wait for your father... And look after things, here. It's for the best."

"I don't agree." William furrowed his brows. "You didn't see his eyes, Mam." Keavy looked up at them both with a confused look.

Siobhan spoke softly, "You'll scare your sister. I'll have none of this, William. I'm fully aware of the danger, which is why you will go with your brother and sister, and take Masie up into the hills, until whatever it is rolls over."

William looked down at Keavy and gave her a reassuring smile. "You ready for our ride with Masie?"

Key smiled back at him and nodded. She could tell something was up, but she trusted her oldest brother and their mother. "Is Daddy coming wif us?"

William smiled, "Maybe he'll meet us, later." He hoped he wasn't lying.

* * *

Finally getting the terminal online, Thomas Riley wiped at his brow and sighed. He didn't know how much time he had, but he had to get word back. Things were even worse than he thought. Shaky hands typed out a code onto the old keypad.

"Connecting... Subspace connection established with the Enterprise. Hold for encryption." The screen flickered, but a man's form could be seen. Riley managed a tight smile.

"April, is that you?"

"Yes, this is Robert April. Riley? ...Damn. I'd hoped not to hear from you for awhile... What's your status?"

"Everything's compromised, Captain April. It's bad. What we found here... You were right. I should have left them in Ireland..." The despair in Riley's voice was such as to make it over, even if not all of his transmission did. "I'm sending it to you. The data feed has a better buffer without video... I'm sorry, Captain... I wasn't able to prevent the..." Riley grasped at his chest. Not now! He grimmaced, realizing his medication was in his briefcase, sitting atop the kitchen table.

"Riley! Are you alright? Riley!"

Thomas Riley turned off the video and audio, before pressing the keypad a few more times. On screen, the text read, "DATA TRANSMISSION IN PROGRESS." Riley sat himself up against the side of the terminal and stared at the door. His heart was erratic and he knew that it would give, in time. What he didn't know was whether or not he had even that much time... and part of him hoped the station would burn up as it fell from orbit, taking everything on it along. "M'sorry..." Words for his family. Words they might never get to hear.

* * *

A slight edit was done to reflect proper characterization for William Riley, as he's based on an OC in the RP this story is based on. Thanks!

-TD

Italics are updated. Things should look fine, now. Thanks for reading!

-TD

I'm having trouble with using italics on my tablet, so I will be editing this piece again sometime soon to reflect changes, once I have a desktop to work with. I also corrected Winona's name, as I had used too many n's.

-TD

Hello, again! There was a lot I wanted to accomplish in this chapter. I'm still unsure whether I fleshed it out enough, but I didn't want it to be too long a read, either. Hrm. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installation of MMTuP. It's been a joy to get to this point. By the way, the Enterprise mentioned here is not the one from the nuTrek movie. Originally, Robert April was OST's captain-the one who developed the ship before Pike took over. I believe this was explained in TAS. So, for this AU, he's captain of a prototype that nuTrek's Enterprise will be based on, so far as systems and computer are concerned. Hope that clears up any confusion that may have come from seeing Enterprise in this era.

Once again, thanks for reading! Hope to hear some feedback. :)

-TD


	5. A Time to Plant

_I spy tears in their eyes._

_They look to the skies for some kind of divine intervention._

_Food goes to waste!_

_So nice to eat, so nice to taste._

_Politician granny with your high ideals..._

_Have you no idea how the majority feels?_

_So without love and a promise land,_

_Were fools to the rules of a goverment plan. _

_―"Sewing the Seeds of Love" by _**Tears for Fears**

"We're clear, sir!" shouted Stevens to Dante. The lab was secured and Griffith was lifted to a table, where the security team tied the infected man down. Already, his face was shifting from the myriad changes that were wracking his body.

Doctor Jamison worked on getting the systems running. She swore under her breath, "There are levels of encryption here that are slowing access to tools I'm gonna need, Commander."

"Do what you can, Jamison." Dante looked to Lieutenant Watanabe, who had just beamed over to join the away team. "If we don't act soon, this station will be lost completely. Epstein, Juarez, you're with us. Stevens, help Doctor Jamison and keep this lab safe."

"Aye, sir."

Once they had found a general communications terminal, the pilot and engineer went to work. Watanabe accessed the map of the station, "Kodos wasn't very forthcoming with Captain Carter's requests for information... so, I've got permission to do what I can to access whatever we need to get things done..." He cracked his knuckles, then flexed his fingers with a grin. "Let's see, here..." Within moments, Watanabe had what he needed, "Now... let's see where all the staff are..."

Dante leaned on the wall and frowned at the blips the two saw on the map, "There's a mass of lifeforms congregated in that area. What is it...?"

The engineer kept working to find whatever they needed to complete the mission. At the question, he stopped and requested data on the markers and locations. "Looks like it was a docking bay.. It's been refit, though. Data's not coming up. Hold on... See that?"

Dante looked at the red glyph. "What is it?"

"That's a medical flag. The person in that room needs medical attention, sir." Dante glanced to the lab on the map where Jamison and Stevens were. Watanabe was ahead of him, "There's no flag on him because systems are registering him as deceased, sir." He trailed his finger to a few other blips on the map, "As are these personnel, here... Those areas have been locked off, Commander."

"Seems the others have been dealing with this parasite or what have you for awhile..." Lieutenant Commander Dante blinked. "Yousuke, did that blip just move?"

"...Aye, sir. It did. It's coming this way, sir." Dante gripped his hands into fists, then took up his phaser. "I'm looking to remotely close one of the doors, sir, to trap it."

"Do so." Dante kept his firearm handy, just in case.

With a few flicks of his fingers, Watanabe smiled again, "Done."

Dante worried about the distraction, however important. It didn't matter who was a zombie or not if they all fried upon entry to the upper atmosphere. "How's our thrusters looking?"

"I'm working to get them online, sir. We have maybe an hour left before station thrusters won't be able to correct the fall from orbit."

"Is there any way we can route communications so that we can contact the people in the docking bay?"

"Once we get thrusters online sir, I can give it my best shot. It looks like I have my work cut out, sorry, sir."

"I'm going to try and find another terminal and see what I can do. Juarez!" A wounded person and a whole room of people who may need help. What did Kodos say, before? Scylla and Charybdis, indeed.

Juarez nodded to Dante. "Aye, sir. Good luck, Chief." Watanabe flashed a grin at the security crewman.

* * *

Jimmy crooked his head back and looked up at the domed ceiling of the governor's mansion. "Woah. This place is old school." His brother, Sam, seemed less interested in the decor or anything else, for that matter. Grimm placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, then addressed the secretary, who came to see them.

"We were invited to tour the colony by Governor Kodos, prior to the riots breaking out. _Amarant_ is unable to use a transporter beam, due to the atmosphere of your planet." The secretary seemed reasonable to allow the boys to stay at the mansion for the moment, but explained that the governor was currently occupied with important matters. "No doubt," muttered the drone in response.

"What was that?" The drone didn't say.

"So, what exactly does a governor... do?" Jimmy began asking the secretary all sorts of questions regarding Tarsean government and politics, as well as the current blight.

Sam stopped and looked up at the drone, "You're quiet." The drone didn't respond, for awhile.

And then, "This unit does not have commentary on the matter." Sam narrowed his eyes at the drone.

"Riley... Are you there? Come in, Riley!" With no response, Captain April could do nothing but stare at the transmission until it finished the file transfer to the Enterprise databanks. "Right. Time for a meeting, then." The greying officer switched on his comm, "Bridge officers and special teams to the command office. April out."

First Officer Pike responded, "Captain, the encephalon is currently being used..."

April nodded, "Right. I'll tell Sarah, then. Get the rest and meet me in five."

"Aye, sir."

April turned on the vidcomm. "Sarah, love. Open that blasted clamshell and drag the old man out. We have a meeting."

April's wife, the chief medical officer, came up to the camera and raised her brows at the order. "Yes, dear. ...You do know it's not very safe to have someone come out of a link so quickly."

April was curt. Obviously, he had a lot on his mind. "He can take it. See you in five."

Sarah frowned, knowing it would take longer, "Ten."

April grunted, "Eight." His wife was one of the most stubborn doctors he'd worked with... Then again, given the old man...

"Eight, then. Doctor April out." Sarah shook her head a bit and then approached a large black machine. She accessed its keypad and entered the emergency code to open it. The lid of the thing shifted and then lifted up.

A hand lifted and pulled off wires and electrodes, and then a very upset John Grimm sat up and stared at the doctor, "Do you know what kind of problems you just created by aborting my link to that police drone? I was just getting it adapted to my personality, and those boys need me!"

"Can't be helped, Reaper." The use of that name brought Grimm to a pause. "Well. I see that got your attention. We have a meeting. Suit up." Sarah handed over a uniform, then went to get a chair.

"I can walk. Just gimme a damned minute."

* * *

"...And furthermore, regarding the clearly illegal activities your government has been carrying out on Einsof station, can one really wonder why Tarsus III does not want any involvement whatsoever with your colony. You, sir, have built this boat. It is yours to sail or sink and not our problem. We cannot handle an influx of refugees nor can we afford to risk our own stores and crops. It's simply out of the question!" To say the meeting between heads of state in the Tarsus system was not going so well would be an understatement. It didn't help that Kodos refused to show himself on vidcomm. Marlena Carter cursed in her head about it. Of all the backward things to be concerned about. Apparently, there weren't many photos of the man, even in this day and age.

"Yes, yes. This boat you speak of is certainly one that has lost its reliability... we are without lifeboats or even floats to save our children-Premier, I cannot believe you would be so cold as to ignore the lives of children, and those who cannot help themselves. We've already had a handful of deaths. Shall I tell you about Mister Alsby, the seventy-two year old..? An historian of immense caliber, and yet, he has succumbed to the common cold because his immune system was compromised by not taking in enough nutrients... because, Premier... Mister Alsby did not have food and the rations we were able to provide him were simply not enough..."

Premier Sheridan was not to be easily moved, "That truly is a touching story, Governor, but regardless-"

Carter could see this was getting nowhere, fast. "Gentlemen! ...Gentlemen. Please. I'm sure we can come to an understanding... Let's find a solution. We have multiple emergencies happening here. A space station is losing its orbit... Upon which some of my crew are doing their best to save the lives aboard if not the station itself. And then there are riots, from what I understand, in Forester Town?" Carter sighed. She, too, was upset with Kodos, but she didn't want any deaths as a result of political deadlock.

"Yes, Captain. You are correct. My security personnel are doing their best to keep the riots localized and dispersed."

Carter looked to Tarsus III's Premier on the splitscreen. "Premier Sheridan... I understand your need to protect your people from risk. Is there any chance at all that we could help package some nutrient packs... Ones that people can open and take in. The _Amarant_, as a Science vessel, has the machinery that can recombine nutrients from various produce in order to develop space rations. They aren't the tastiest of foods, but it would be a start."

The Premier paused, and Kodos waited. "This could be a possible solution. I would, of course, need to check with our Agricultural Secretary, to make sure we have the amounts necessary."

Kodos sighed, his gratitude carried over in his voice, "Thank you, Captain. Thank you, Premier. My facilities are, of course, open to whatever need you have in order to distribute the rations, when it comes time." He seemed quite relieved.

With the meeting more or less over, Carter bade the Premier goodbye, but eyed Kodos. "Governor, our away team has reported some very interesting news that I'd like to discuss with you. First, I need to know... Have you tested that booster shot, yet?"

"Not to my knowledge, Captain. Your Science Officer―Kirk, was it?―has been working nonstop in the research facility on our school campus... Unfortunately, we have not heard from the facility for some time, due to the riots." This did not sit well for the captain of the _Amarant_.

"Governor Kodos, all due respect. You know it is difficult maintaining contact with my people planet-side, given your unique upper atmosphere. You could have informed me of this, earlier. What's more, that officer of mine? Her children are down there and should have been aboard a shuttle at the first sign of trouble."

"Oh, I agree, Captain. Unfortunately, my office has been terribly busy trying to put out fires... and in some of those cases, quite literally. As to your officer's children, I have wonderful news... The boys are quite safe at my mansion. My staff is making sure all their needs are seen to."

Carter was still quite put out and didn't trust Kodos one wit. "Don't use the booster until my Science officer signs off on it... You can be rest assured every detail of this mission is being logged." Kodos was saying something, but Captain Carter could not hear him over the sudden red alert.

She frowned at the klaxons. "Report." The transmission with Kodos cut out.

"I'm not sure, Captain." Cerina shook her head as she checked the various systems, until. "Several crewmen... Sir. We've been boarded." Cerina looked up, worried.

Watanabe alerted Dante as soon as he'd seen the blips disappear from the map. "Those deceased crew, sir. They're gone. I'm opening the locks so you can get through."

Dante paused and listened over the commlink. "Why, what happened?"

"I think they may have been beamed over to the Amarant."

"What?" Dante grit his teeth and slapped his combadge, again. "_Amarant_, this is Dante. Several dangerous members of the _Einsof_ crew have been beamed over."

"We've found out, Dante."

"Captain, be careful. They may be highly infectious."

"We'll send a medic with each security detail. Get that station aloft, Dante."

"Aye, sir." Dante looked to Juarez, "Go find the wounded crewman and bring him to Doctor Jamison. I'm going to find out who planted those things on the _Amarant_."

* * *

April looked at the officers gathered. They were only missing two, who would be with them shortly. His eyes went to his weapons specialist, the assistant chief of engineering. "Colt, you want to explain something?" April nodded to the young redhead next to the specialist codenamed Peacemaker.

"Aye, sir... well... Given your orders, Jay is within her right to be here. Believe me, I tried arguing it." The burly man crossed his arms.

"Sir, I know I'm not even supposed to be in here without being an officer, but you did request special teams... And I was assigned as midshipman to special teams. Whatever it is, I'd like to help, even if it's just to learn and shadow those with far more experience than myself."

April fought the nerve to roll his eyes. Colt's daughter had been able to make her way to this officer's conference the same way she had getting aboard the prototype for the new Constitution Class starship. Thankfully, April was, from what he could tell, immune to her manipulations. "You have to earn your codename, and until then, you won't be considered a specialist on this ship, Miss Colt. I remind you not to try my patience. This particular mission is too dangerous for you to cut your teeth on." Midshipman Colt barely registered her disappointment, which bothered April nearly as much as the girl's special abilities. "However, as we will need every other member of the specialist team on the ground, I will need you as support in communications. How have your lessons been coming in that area?"

J. Colt sat up and went through the most recent lesson, until she was cut off by the arrival of Sarah April and John Grimm, who seemed more cantankerous than usual.

"Now that we're all here, let's have a look." April showed the Tarsus system, went on about the situation there, then focused on Einsof station. "One of our agents from Section 31 had been feeding us data regarding their activties in eugenics and genomics." John Grimm shifted in his seat and eyed April, who continued. "Until recently, he had not had a chance to access the information in their _Sephirot_ project. On the surface, this project was supposed to address the toxicity of Tarsus IV's native life, but since the blight unfolded, they've been focused on fixing the human body's ability to process the toxin. About a month ago, they intercepted visual contact of an old Earth vessel. Their historian was able to confirm it as coming from the time of the Eugenics Wars. Identified as the _Botany Bay_... There's not much we have on those times. It was a type of cold war, and even the populace was generally unaware of those involved." April went through and showed a picture, which had to be digitally reenforced. "This man, Khan Noonien Singh, was one of the top dogs of the genetic Supermen, and he controlled much of Asia, in secret."

John Grimm frowned more. "Sir, if I may?"

"Go ahead, Reaper."

John closed his eyes a moment, then looked at everyone gathered. "This might be a bit before my time..." He ignored the confused look from the younger Colt, who didn't know who he was. "...but given my parents' interest in genetics and archaeology, I learned a good bit about these people. I met someone who had dealings with this Khan, and he's definitely the sleeping dragon you don't want to wake up. From what I understand... There was a secret society of scientists... Mad scientists, if you can believe it... They experimented on their own children in the womb, did whatever they could to 'improve' the human genome by engineering it. Augmenting it. On Mars, we discovered what happens when that potential is unlocked..." He got a very solemn look on his face. "...Pandora's box. ...If these _Einsof_ people got a hold of Khan and the other Augments, it can only be bad."

April gave a slow nod, grimacing, "That's precisely what's happened, Reaper. The data our agent sent us verifies that the Botany Bay is docked at _Einsof_ in a secure area that has been closed off from the outside. At the time of transmission, the ship had seventy-two pods still on cryogenic life-support. The ship has seventy-three. It's possible one of Khan's men was woken, but given _Einsof's_ needs for a timely solution to the colony's blight, I fear it may be Khan himself on that station, awake and breathing. Medical data confirms it. Sadly, visual records were all lost, so we can't be for sure.

April continued, "The Federation has sent the _Amarant_ to help find a solution to the blight and retrieve science officers from _Tiberius_. Given the nature of the situation, Starfleet has requested us to go in _Tiberius_' stead. Officially, we're there to pick up the scientists and help with any transportation between systems, if Tarsus IV decides to abandon its colony. Unofficially..."

Pike spoke up, "We go in, neutralize the Augments and anything dangerous," he glanced to Grimm, then back to the others, "and get our personnel to safety."

April looked at the team gathered, "I've checked with an agent on board the _Amarant_. They have an away team on _Einsof_, with their goal to keep the station viable. This is not something Section 31 wants. This station needs to burn and all records along with it. We will put the Augments on ice and in a secure location known only to Section 31. We'll need two teams: One for the station, and one for the surface. Peace, given your weapons knowledge and skill, you're in charge of the planet-side mission. You need to go in and locate the _Amarant_ officer, Winona Kirk, her two sons, along with our agent's family. Thomas Riley may have sacrificed his life to get this information to us. It's the least we can do to bring his family to safety."

Grimm spoke up, more than a little terse at what he was hearing, given the assignment, "All due respect, sir... but I had a handle on the Kirk children." At least until they cracked open that overgrown coffin and dragged his ass to this meeting.

"I understand your concern, Reaper. However, we might need a superman to deal with these other supermen." Grimm did not like the sound of that at all. "You can imprint your drone more, if you wish, while we're en route... but I need you on that station. Pike, you'll lead the away team, there."

"Aye, sir."

J. Colt cleared her throat.

April held back a sigh, "Yes, Midshipman?"

"I'm young. I get that. I know I haven't gone through Academy yet... I get that, too. And yes, this is a dangerous mission... which is why I think I'd be a help to the away team, planet-side. Sir, there are kids being caught in those riots, younger than me. I know you would rather I stay up on board the Enterprise where it's safe... but I can make a difference. What I can do... We won't need guns or plasma rifles, if you let me go with the away team. I know you can tell when I'm using my abilities and when I'm not... You know I'm not, right now. Please... Let me help."

Everyone was quiet. April regarded the youth. She wasn't even an adult, yet. Her father, he knew, would rather have her safe on the Enterprise. April just couldn't see any reasonable way to allow the teen her wish. He shook his head, "Your bravery is noted, Midshipman. I tell you what... If things get thick and either team needs reinforcements... You'll be the first on my list." That seemed to placate her. J. Colt gave a nod and settled back.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

William settled the pack saddle onto Masie's back. The large, black horse seemed content enough to carry whatever load the Irish teen saw fit for her. Kevin handed him the smaller of bundles, which William tied down. "Now, if you get tired, let me know, and I'll help get you up top, but you'll need to hold on real tight."

"I can walk. Key can ride, though." Kevin was concerned about their sister. She was small for her age. He wasn't sure she could handle climbing all those foothills. He wasn't even sure he could.

Keavy pouted, "I can walk, too!"

William smiled, "We'll all start out walking... It's just talk, right now..." He helped his younger brother and sister on with their backpacks and made sure they weren't too heavy, but had plenty of things they'd need for foraging and hiking. "Kevin, show me the knot I taught you, last week. I want to make sure you can handle Masie, in case I need to have my hands free."

Kevin gave a look to William. Keavy was still too young to understand what was going on, but not Kevin. He also caught the glances William had been throwing to the house, ever since they came out to the barn to get Masie ready. "Okay." The younger Riley boy took Masie's bridle and tied the reins the way William had shown him, to the post nearby. William gave it a look and a test, then nodded.

"Good job. Now, untie it." That took more work for Kevin, but he got the job done. William shook his head, "Try pushing the reins in a bit, like this... It'll loosen the knot up and make it easier to untie." Kevin gave a nod, then looked up at a popping sound. "Stay here." Kevin frowned. Key began to follow William, as she had the tendency to do. He looked back, "Stay with Kevin."

Key whined, and Kevin went to console her while their brother gathered up a shot-blaster and went towards their home. "Let's wait here, for now..."

William closed the door behind him and looked at his mother, who had taken the soup and put it into several canisters. "What are you doing?"

"People need food, William. The good Lord did not put us upon... Well, bring us here, for us to sit idly while our neighbors have need."

"Your children have need, Mam. Da told us to leave. We should have been gone by now." Siobhan shook at William's words. He took his mother into an embrace and sighed. "Leave it to them t'come fetch it if you must, Mam, but people aren't in their right minds, now. The town has riots, from what Jones said, aye? Best we leave before they spread here. Da would want us to."

"Don't talk about your father like he's..." Siobhan shook her head and sobbed. "I need somethin' to do, lad. I have to help. It's what I do. It's what I know." Looking at William with tears in her eyes, she searched for words. "I have to wait for Thomas."

William saw there was no getting through to her. He kissed his mother on her forehead and then went to the table. "Da went through a lot to get this to us..." He took out one vial and syringe and put them on the table, before taking up the case. "...I'll be right back." Siobhan nodded dumbly and slowly went back to getting food together for the neighborhood.

When their oldest brother came back with the case, Kevin asked William, "Where's Mam?" He didn't want to leave without their mother. It wasn't right.

William opened the case. "Change of plans." The younger children held each other as their brother readied a syringe with the fluid from one of the vials. "Da sent us some antibiotics... To help us not get sick." Keavy began to cry. William stooped down and pet at her head. "Come now, Keavy... Where's the brave lass I know? Hm?" Key forced her eyes wide, even though they were filled with tears. She gave her best stiff lip and looked away while William stuck her with the needle. William placed a little bandage on the spot and kissed Keavy's temple, "There she is. Bravest girl in the galaxy, that's our Keavy." The youngest Riley gave a watery smile.

Kevin watched William give him a shot. "Where's yours?"

"It's in the house... Change of plans, lad. Remember?" William hugged his siblings. "I have to make sure Mam's okay. I'll come find you later. There's a flare gun in the pack. Only shoot one if you don't see me by nightfall. Remember the Ridge path that goes to Mertyl's Peak. I want you to keep to that path. I'll come find you."

Keavy pouted, "I dun wanna go if it's just me'n Kebin..." She was scared, and Kevin wasn't big enough to make her feel safe. Kevin just kept looking at William, not sure to accuse him or sympathize. He didn't want to leave their mother, either.

William pet at his sister's hair. "Key, you want to see Daddy, right?" She nodded and rubbed at an eye. "Daddy's supposed to meet us at Mertyl's Peak... Someone needs to be there to meet him. Can you do that for me?" William glanced at Kevin, who glared at him for lying to their sister.

Keavy nodded, "I guess so."

"Okay. Stay at Mertyl's Peak and wait for us there..." William looked to Kevin and leaned in to whisper, "Leave the area if it's too dangerous. Don't stay in one place for too long. Da keeps some things under the house, if you need protection." Kevin gave a nod and barely held back his own fears, for their sister's sake. William gave them each a hug and a kiss, then opened the barn door to lead Masie out. The clouds had gathered and begun to rain. Kevin took the reins and looked up at the foothills. This didn't feel like camping one bit.

The lights from the kitchen window flickered on and off. William frowned and gestured to Kevin, "Go..." He pointed to a grove of trees. "Hide..." William went into the house and quickly shot himself with the last syringe, once there.

Siobhan was pacing. "I heard gunfire. Where's your brother and sister?"

"On their way. Turn off the lights. Maybe they won't think we're home..." William began to turn out each lamp while Siobhan blew out the candles. A knock came. "...Don't answer it, Mam." Siobhan worried and hugged her eldest.

"You should have gone with them..."

"We both should have..."

Siobhan began to cry, for her husband, her children, and herself. She prayed quietly, asking her Lord to protect their family. The front door burst open and hung on its hinges. William quieted his mother. A voice called out from the doorway. "Come out. We know you're here..." The police came inside and began to sift through the place, torches shining into the darkness of the home. "There was an unauthorized transporter beam originating from this house. Traitors to our colony will not be tolerated. If you come willingly, we will show mercy."

Siobhan crossed herself and pulled William's arms away from her. "For the love of God, please. We are a simple family... I don't understand what is going on... There must be some mistake. My husband is a teacher. I'm a retired nurse..." She shied away from the torch being shined in her face. "Of course I'll come willingly."

"Detective..." One of the officers found the vial and syringe.

"You want to explain yourself, Misses Riley?"

Kevin finished tying Masie to the tree and helped Keavy up. "Stay put. I'm gonna see what's going on."

"No... Don't! Kebin... Don't leab me..."

Kevin patted her leg. "'ll be right back. Promise." Skirting the outside of their home, Kevin peeked around and saw the police detail. He hid behind a shrub, and his eyes widened as he saw his mother and older brother being led out by Kodos' men.

"Didn't Riley have more children?" asked one police officer to another.

"I'm not sure. He's not here, though. We can search the place better, when the tricorder arrives and the rain lets up."

Kevin watched in horror as Siobhan and William were forced to their knees in the dirt road. His mother was praying and crying. William just stared and waited. Even though he knew what was coming, Kevin felt himself jump when two shots rang out. He looked away as tears mixed with rain, but he knew he couldn't dawdle any longer. When he felt safe to, he ran back to the grove where he'd left Masie and Keavy.

* * *

Hi, readers!

Another update, so soon? Bonus! Did you have the feels I did? Ugh. Some parts are really hard for me to get through, 'cause I don't want the characters to suffer... but... the story... Yikes! Anyway, if you have some feedback, I'd love to hear it. I know there's got to be some parts I need to polish up, so don't hold back, if you see something that's off.

-TD


End file.
